falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeff Sessions
'Jefferson Steelflex Sessions XV '''is a Falleen politician, member of parliament, and Secretary-General for the Popular Republican Movement. He was the first parliamentary leader of PRM until announcing ahead of the 575AER elections that he would step down, citing his age and desire to focus on the needs of the party rather than seeking high government office. He was succeeded as parliamentary leader by Sheldon Whitehouse. Sessions served in the second Angela Merkel Cabinet as Home Secretary from 571-575AER. He initially turned down the prospect of serving in one of the four cabinet positions reserved to PRM in the first Cabinet of Willy Brandt, but chose to offer his assistance in the wartime cabinet after the attack by the Red Federation and Islamic League. He then served as the Under-Secretary of Aircraft Production for the duration of the wartime government. Before PRM Sessions was an attorney working at his own business, ''Sessions and Son Law Firm, with his son Jefferson Steelflex. He was a longtime family friend of Stuart Ponsonby and assisted him in laying the legal groundwork to create the Popular Republican Movement in 570AER, as both men had grown frustrated with the lack of a common-sense and centrist - but not laissez-faire - political party. Politics Sessions was first old enough to vote in the Falleen Federal Election of 523AER, where he voted for the Falleen Social Party, becoming a member in 526. When the Social Party ceased running candidates in 534, Sessions struggled to settle on a new party. He voted for the New Labour Party, Veld National Party and, on occasion, the Falleen People's Party, after this, but never joined any as a member. He became a fan of the United Koalition of Imperialist Parties under Stephen Colbert, voting for them in 557 - a decision he came to severely regret when Colbert was cast aside in favor of the hard-right Nicholas Sarkozy, who formed a cabinet alongside the fascist National Falleen Panaunist Workers' Party and The Alternative parties. After this outrage, he stopped voting until the formation of the Popular Republican Movement. Political Career Foundation of PRM Having assisted Ponsonby in the creation of PRM in 570AER, Sessions became the first surrogate for the party; he held introductory rallies and spread the party's pamphlet manifesto titled Sensible Politics - Real Solutions, a phrase which would then be adopted as the party slogan. Sessions quickly became the face of the young party and remains a folk hero among party veterans to this day. 571 Federal Election Sessions would be selected to be the party's first parliamentary leader and candidate for the Falleen Chancellery only one year after PRM's inception. He was deployed as the party's main campaign surrogate, holding rallies across multiple states with assistance from future party leader Sheldon Whitehouse. Sessions earned 5% of the popular vote and 42 seats in the Chamber of Deputies for the new party. Sessions fully expected the top vote-getter, Angela Merkel of the United Koalition of Imperialist Parties to strike a deal with other right-wing parties such as the Conservative Guardians, Federal Liberal Party, Falleentium Moderate Party, or the Falleentium Conservative and Reform Party, so he began talking with Willy Brandt of the Socialist Party about forming an opposition bloc. However, Brandt and Sessions were surprised to find that Angela Merkel had little desire to work with other right-wing parties that had become increasingly extreme, and preferred to form a liberal-progressive grand coalition with the Popular Republicans and Socialists. In the resulting Second Merkel Cabinet, Sessions was selected to become the Falleen Home Secretary. 575 Federal Election Jeff Sessions decided in 575 that he would not be PRM's candidate for the Chancellery a second time, and recommended the position go to Sheldon Whitehouse, who was then unanimously confirmed by the 42 PRM parliamentarians. Sessions indicated his age as the primary reason for this decision, while also conceding later that he wanted to spend his energy growing and nurturing the political party itself rather than take on a high-profile governing role. For this same reason, he did not request a position in the First Cabinet of Willy Brandt that was formed as a result of the 575 election. During the election season, Sessions hosted periodical press briefings about the party's intentions, including one on the election's eve where he affirmed PRM's willingness to work with either UKIP or SP. Once the campaign ended, Sessions became PRM's first Secretary-General. Asked about his withdrawal from party leadership and the cabinet, Sessions indicated that it was "a good trade-off" for him to relinquish the Home Office in exchange for Tulsi Gabbard receiving the Foreign Office, but clarified that he was not ruling out the possibility of serving in future cabinets. War with the Red Federation, December 577AER After the outbreak of war with the Red Federation, Chancellor Brandt announced the creation of a wartime unity cabinet including all willing federal political parties and a host of new governmental departments in the Ministry of Defence. Sessions volunteered to serve in this wartime cabinet wherever he was needed, and was appointed Under-Secretary of Aircraft Production in the unity wartime cabinet.Category:The Imperial Constitution Category:The Popular Republican Movement